beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Probe
The Probe is the eleventh episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Numerous temporal probes are launched from Cybertron, programmed to search through time for the missing ''Axalon''. One pod floats through the rift in space-time created by Megatron and approaches the planet on which the Beast Wars are taking place. On the planet's surface, Cheetor challenges his Maximal teammates to a race home. Rattrap does a commendable job in keeping up with the cheetah, but Optimus Primal wins the race by using his flight mode. Primal and Dinobot scold Cheetor for letting his own guard down. Once inside, the four Maximals meet with Rhinox, who is trying to use the ship's scanners to detect something in space. Rattrap pulls up a visual, revealing that the orbital object is a temporal probe. Rhinox makes an attempt to contact the probe, but it moves out of range before communication can be established. However there's one more chance to get the probe's attention, by duplicating the Axalon's transwarp signal by the time the probe make its return journey. The Maximals are happy, except for Dinobot. The next morning, the Maximals begin construction of the signal array they'll use to contact the probe. Although they're in Predacon territory, they have Tigatron protecting them. Tigatron detects a tipsy Waspinator and blasts the insect away easily. But by shooting down Waspinator, he makes himself a target of the transformation lock lens, a diabolical machine that Tarantulas has built. Eventually, the device fires a beam that hits Tigatron, trapping him in his beast mode. Without his blaster, Tigatron is ensnared in an energon web. Cheetor arrives to aid Tigatron, but quickly finds himself in the same situation. At the construction site, Dinobot admits that he imagines that upon returning to Cybertron, he'll be persecuted as a Predacon, but Optimus Primal assures him that this won't happen. Scorponok, spying on the Maximals, films some footage of the device and sends it to Megatron via Terrorsaur. Once the device is complete, Scorponok begins an attack upon it, but is quickly blasted away before the array can be damaged. All the array needs is a transwarp component, which Rhinox will deliver from the Axalon. The two cats have been caged inside the Predacon base, where Megatron reviews footage of the Maximals constructing their signal array. Cheetor accidentally lets slip that the array is being made to contact a probe. The Predacons rush out of the room, leaving the captives unsupervised. Tigatron begins to swing his suspended cage. Cheetor copies this behavior, and the two cages soon strike each other, knocking their bottom panels open. Tigatron lands on his feet and catches Cheetor, saving him from a lava bath. They then head for the Predacons' restoration chambers to escape the transformation lock. Terrorsaur attacks the array, but the three Maximals scare off the flier in short order. Dinobot comments that Terrorsaur always was a coward. Megatron agrees, but notes that he still makes a great diversion. He and the two spiders engage the Maximals at closer range, with Tarantulas's device to assist them. Dinobot is locked into his beast mode and is defeated with several kicks from Blackarachnia, but Rattrap blasts Blackarachnia over the edge of a cliff. With her out of the picture, Rattrap talks to Dinobot, who is experiencing transformational dysfunction. Rattrap figures out what's wrong—an instant before the lock lens strikes him as well. The two Maximals are then blasted by Megatron. Optimus Primal defeats Tarantulas, but is then locked into his beast mode like the others. Nonetheless, he manages to fend off Megatron's next attempt to destroy the array, but is soon subdued. Megatron prepares to end Primal, but Rhinox arrives just in time, sending Megatron flying with a mighty punch. With the Predacons defeated, Rhinox activates the array. He only needs to enter in the code that will allow the array to mimic the Axalon's transwarp signal and contact the probe. But at the crucial moment, Tarantulas's evil device strikes Rhinox. Lacking fingers in his beast mode, he can't enter the codes and convinces Optimus he has to do it. But before Primal can input the codes, Megatron destroys the array. Megatron prepares to finish off Optimus and Rhinox, but Cheetor and Tigatron arrive, destroying Tarantulus's device and driving off Megatron. But the damage has been done-the probe flies past the planet, uncontacted. Megatron boasts that the war will continue until he wins; the Maximals worry that they may never be rescued. Transcript *The Probe/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes